


Cinco Vezes em que Peter Parker Fingiu Estar Dormindo

by ImperfectBeliever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectBeliever/pseuds/ImperfectBeliever
Summary: ... e uma vez em que ele estava dormindo mesmo.Ou: ás vezes, fingir dormir pode ser vantajoso. Quando o assunto é tentar enganar um certo mentor super-herói, gênio, super protetor, Peter descobre que isso é duplamente verdadeiro.





	1. Fingimento de Ferimento

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Peter Parker Pretended to Be Asleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879205) by [blondsak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondsak/pseuds/blondsak). 

> Essa é uma tradução do trabalho de blondsak.

Tem sido uma noite muito quieta durante a patrulha, considerando tudo. Peter tinha parado um ladrão, devolveu uma bicicleta roubada e ajudou alguns turistas com direções, mas de outro modo, ele passaria a maior parte do tempo sentando nas beiradas, admirando o tom laranja com as luzes brilhantes da cidade de Nova York se lançarem contra o céu de Novembro. Agora, estava próximo do toque de recolher, mas ele ainda tinha tempo o bastante para salvar mais alguém - considerando que há alguém que precise ser salvo.

"Tem algo a mais pra mim, Karen?"

"Há um veículo suspeito estacionado a três quarteirões de distância, com quatro pessoas dentro."

"Certo, Karen, vamos checar!"

Ele está a um bloco de distância quando ouve um grito de mulher e chega bem a tempo de ver ela ser puxada para o banco de trás de uma van preta por dois homens grandes e musculosos. Ele os segue enquanto aceleram, mas não se empenha; ele não quer que eles batam e a mulher ou outros sejam feridos.

Eles dirigem até um depósito de grãos abandonado no Brooklyn e Peter espera até os dois homens da frente saírem e abrirem as portas de trás para deixar os dois homens junto com a mulher - agora amarrada e vendada com sua boca coberta - saírem, antes de anunciar sua presença.

"Oi pessoal! Começaram a festa sem mim?"

Todos os quatro criminosos olham para cima bem a tempo de ver ele rapidamente balançando, mirando um chute no maior bandido, que bate no capô do carro. Ele atira teias em dois dos homens, fazendo eles voarem até as portas de trás abertas e então os prende nelas para garantir. Um terceiro corre até o depósito, arrastando a mulher com ele, enquanto o maior aparentemente desapareceu. Peter se debate entre encontrar e capturar o renegado antes de ajudar a libertar a mulher, mas a preocupação com a segurança dela faz com que ele vá atrás do homem que está puxando ela, fazendo o movimento rápido de prendê-lo com teias no lado empoeirado da construção antes de se mover para desamarrar os nós da mulher.

Seus olhos estão aterrorizados quando ele tira sua venda e ela olha para ele com terror e confusão antes de deixar escapar um choro profundo.

Peter coloca uma mão consoladora no seu ombro. "Vai ficar tudo bem, eu te ajudo, senhora."

Ele vê os olhos da mulher se arregalarem, mas demora um tanto até ele perceber o que significa. Isso é, até seus sentidos aguçarem e o quarto homem de repente está atrás deles, mirando um soco na parte esquerda de Peter.

"Corra!" ele grita para moça, bem a tempo de levar um golpe forte no lado, sentindo a área do peitoral esquerdo perfurar um pouco quando suas costelas se quebram, com alguns estalos fortes proeminentes.

_Ele é aprimorado._ Peter mal tem tempo o bastante para pensar quando o golpe o lança no ar por cerca de nove metros de distância, batendo a cabeça no lado do depósito antes de aterrissar numa pilha de galhos. Peter se levanta imediatamente apenas para cair para o lado de tontura. Ele tenta clarear sua mente, mas os óbvios sinais de uma concussão - náusea, zumbido nos ouvidos, desorientação - estão todos presentes e considerados e tudo que ele consegue fazer dos seus problemas é dar um gemido mísero. Apesar do nevoeiro em sua mente, ele luta para ficar de pé, tentando se concentrar na vista da direção que ele havia voado. Mas o cara aprimorado não está mais lá e os momentos que levam para fazer seu cérebro funcionar tem um alto custo.

"Aqui, inseto," o homem diz bem na sua orelha e Peter manda um soco fraco em sua direção apenas para o homem colocar uma mão grande e forte em volta do seu pescoço e erguê-lo no ar.

"Peter, seus sinais vitais caíram além dos parâmetros aceitáveis. Alertando Tony Stark', Karen diz alegremente enquanto o sangue corre pelos seus ouvidos. Ele se agarra desesperadamente no braço do homem com um agarro fraco, tentando ao máximo chutar suas pernas e estômago. A concussão faz com que ele sinta que seu corpo e mente são duas entidades separadas e suas tentativas são muito mais fracas do que ele sabe ser capaz.

Ele ouve dois toques distantemente antes de -

_"Peter? O que está havendo? Sexta-Feira mandou seus sinais vitais e-"_

Peter murmura um pouco, tentando falar mesmo sendo estrangulado. Ele consegue sentir seu rosto ficar vermelho enquanto sua boca seca, não conseguindo nem engolir.

_"-Peter? Peter? Seus níveis de oxigênio estão despencando - Garoto?!"_

Peter ainda consegue ouvir Tony, mas é como se ele estivesse embaixo d'água. Os sons ao redor dele estão se ofuscando junto com a sua visão. Seus membros estão pesando e seus chutes estão lentamente se enfraquecendo até movimentos fracos. Ele consegue sentir a inconsciência começando a chegar. Na frente dele, as sobrancelhas do homem se estreitam e seus lábios giram em um semblante de deboche e assim que as pálpebras de Peter amolecem, ele sente o homem apertar seu pescoço com um pouco mais de força, sacudindo seu corpo leve como um peixe mole.

Ele está prestes a ceder, desistir... Mas então, uma voz corta o silêncio. -

_"Peter, acorde já e lute, caramba! É uma ordem!"_

\- e subitamente tudo está alto de novo. Peter consegue ouvir o tráfego à distância, sentir o ar rançoso do fôlego do homem enquanto ri, segurando o jovem aranha com seu aperto. Ele abre os olhos e pisca, o que faz com que a máscara faça o mesmo e vê o olhar de um breve olhar de confusão passar pelo rosto do criminoso.

Com o que resta de sua força, Peter pega o braço do homem com ambas as mãos e arqueia suas pernas de volta apenas para balançá-las para frente, diretamente no plexo solar do homem.

Um urro escapa dos lábios do homem quando ele solta Peter abruptamente, que cai no chão e respira fundo duas vezes antes de mirar seus lançadores de teia no criminoso - agora deitado no chão - e prendendo ele no pavimento quebrado.

_"Peter? Meu Deus, Pete, responda!"_

"Tô aqui", Peter disse levemente com um coaxo, antes de chamar mais alto, "Vamos ver se consegue sair _disso_, Sr. Vilão!"

_"Meu Deus, Peter, não pode fazer isso comigo - sou um velho, meu coração não é feito pra isso."_

"Desculpe, Sr. Stark", Peter diz, embora ele esteja preocupado em tentar acalmar seu coração acelerado e pulmões queimados e realmente quer se desculpar. Ele não gosta de preocupar seu mentor. "Alguma chance de você já ter chamado os tiras?"

_"Fiz Sexta-Feira mandar uma mensagem a eles assim que recebi o alerta da Karen, garoto. Devem chegar aí em alguns minutos. Também estou olhando as gravações do monitor de bebê de alguns minutos atrás - a mulher está bem_?"

"Sim, mas eu acho que ela fugiu faz tempo. Ela parecia assustada, mas ilesa." Peter diz cansado, começando a se arrastar para baixo de um canto no beco ao lado do depósito antes de mandar um fio de teia e se pendurar no ar. Ele não consegue evitar um gemido quando o movimento aperta suas costelas feridas.

_"Garoto, sei que está quase no toque de recolher, mas você precisa vir até a torre. Karen está relatando o dano da parte esquerda do seu traje e ela não consegue obter uma avaliação completa. Posso ver das gravações que você levou um baita golpe lá."_

"Eu tô bem, Sr. Stark, só alguns hematomas e talvez uma costela quebrada." Peter responde. Ele sabe que na verdade, é algo certamente pior do que isso, mas tecnicamente não é mentira se ele não tem certeza absoluta, não é? Além disso, ele está muito, _muito_ cansado e não quer nada além de se arrastar pra cama e descansar de ambas as costelas quebradas e a concussão.

_"Garoto, nós dois sabemos que você está mentindo. Você vai vir aqui agora mesmo para que eu possa-"_

"Tô quase em casa, Sr. Stark. Vou passar aí amanhã para deixar o traje para o conserto, tá?"

_"Não se atreva a desligar, seu-"_

"Karen, encerre a ligação." Peter diz com uma risada leve. Ele meio que se sente mal por ter feito o Sr. Stark entrar em pânico e então desligar na cara dele, mas Peter realmente ia ficar bem depois de uma noite de sono.

\--------

Em retrospectiva, Peter definitivamente deveria saber melhor.

"_Ninguém_ desliga na cara de Tony Stark. Tony Stark desliga na _sua_ cara." O homem resmungou uma vez quando o Coronel Rhodes desligou a ligação abruptamente quando Tony e Peter estavam no laboratório juntos, fazendo barulhos de risada com sua boca antes de falar: _'Haha, eu tô quebrando o Tones, vou nessa!'_

Ele também estava lá quando, uma semana depois, Rhodes apareceu, apontando um dedo para Tony e dizendo: "Não sei como você fez aquilo, mas eu _sei_ que foi você, cara."

Tony meramente tinha erguido suas mãos numa rendição debochada e respondeu: "Não sei do que está falando, meu caro ornitorrinco, mas tudo que consigo pensar em dizer é: ninguém, repito, _ninguém_, desliga na cara de Tony Stark e sai ileso."

Peter nunca descobriu o que Tony fez para irritar o Coronel Rhodes, mas agora ele queria ter perguntado, porque mesmo de sua cama, ele consegue ouvir os sons dos passos apressados de Tony no chão. E pelo jeito que estão batendo, ele consegue dizer que Tony está ou muito irritado ou muito assustado - talvez os dois.

Ele ouve três batidas duras na porta, então os passos mais leves de May quando ela se levanta do sofá para atender.

"Cadê ele?" Tony exige quando entra.

Peter não consegue ver a expressão de May, mas há um tom claro de perplexidade quando ela responde: "Ele está na cama, Tony. O que eu posso fazer por você?"

"O garoto desligou na minha cara quando eu disse pra ele ir até a torre. Seu traje está danificado, sua IA não conseguiu desenvolver um relatório de danos completo e então o pirralhinho _desligou_ na minha cara."

"Bom, eu acabei de ver ele e ele parece bem, mesmo um pouco cansado. Falou que teve uma leve concussão e costelas quebras. Mesmo que quisesse, ele não conseguiria esconder o hematoma no pescoço. Mas de forma geral, não parecia pior do que uma noite particularmente ruim. Ele mentiu pra você?"

"Esse é o _problema_, May, eu não sei! Porque eu não consegui verificar! E você sabe como ele é, ele minimiza tudo... bom demais para o bem dele."

"Bom, presumo que esse apetrecho na sua mão é algum tipo de scanner, né? Então por que não vai lá checar você mesmo?"

"Não, não posso aceitar sua palavra, eu só-"

"_Tony_. Você veio até aqui quando você poderia só ter ligado. Então pela paz da minha mente, se não a sua, vai checar nosso menino, está bem?"

Há alguns instantes de silêncio, antes de Peter ouvir um leve "tudo bem." É logo sucedido por um resmungo de "droga, garoto".

Rapidamente, Peter se afunda ainda mais em sua cama, fechando os olhos e tentando até respirar bem quando a maçaneta da porta gira lentamente, um feixe de luz ilumina o quarto quando Tony entra cuidadosamente.

Peter esperava que ele fosse acender as luzes, exigir que Peter saísse da cama e deixasse ele examinar cada pedacinho e parte, mas ao invés disso, Tony só fica em pé atrás da luz. Peter ouve alguns bips e presume que Tony está usando algum aparelho para escaneá-lo. Cerca de dez segundos depois, há um suspiro de alívio audível e alguns passos hesitantes que chegam mais perto apenas para parar na beira da cama, centímetros da sua cabeça.

Enquanto os segundos passam, Peter luta contra toda a vontade de abrir os olhos e ver o que seu mentor está fazendo.

_Ele não pode só estar de pé, né? Por que ele faria isso?_

A curiosidade de Peter é respondida quando ele sente pontas de dedos duras afagarem seu rosto com hesitação, então se moverem para sua testa, roçando pela curva de sua orelha.

A mão sobe, indo para as costas de sua cabeça, o peso pequeno da palma é tão confortável que Peter se vê quase dormindo de verdade. Depois de um minuto e pouco, ele escuta vagamente Tony sussurrar: "Durma bem, garoto." Ele retira sua mão e passos leves se retiram, a porta fecha lentamente até Peter estar envolto na escuridão de novo.

Quando Tony está de volta no corredor, Peter apaga completamente, a memória do toque e palavras gentis do seu mentor desaparecendo como últimos traços de um sonho.


	2. Fingimento de Fúria

No momento em que Peter entra pela porta do seu quarto na torre, ele vai direto para a cama, enfiando o rosto no travesseiro e soltando um gemido intenso de frustração.

"Está se sentindo bem, Sr. Parker?" Sexta-Feira pergunta. "Devo informar ao chefe?"

"Não, Sexta, definitivamente não." Peter resmunga, virando a cabeça para olhar a janela. É começo de dezembro agora e apenas um céu cinzento está à sua vista. "Já levei esporro bravo do Sr. Stark o suficiente por hoje, obrigado."

Infelizmente para Peter, é como se simplesmente dizer o seu nome fosse o bastante para chamar o homem, pois em apenas alguns minutos, ele ouve um batimento cardíaco familiar vindo do corredor para o seu quarto. Peter rapidamente fica embaixo das cobertas, virando de lado para imitar um sono.

Tony nem se dá ao trabalho de bater na porta, o que só deixa Peter mais irritado. Ao invés disso, ele abre a porta e entra, sentando no lado da cama em que Peter está encarando, com um longo suspiro.

Normalmente Peter teria reclamado por Tony simplesmente entrar desse jeito, mas no momento, ele está muito chateado até para reconhecer a presença do seu mentor. Ao invés disso, ele fica completamente parado, concentrando-se em manter sua respiração igual. Ele sabe que não é seu melhor trabalho, mas não liga.

_Vá embora - Não vê que eu não quero conversar?_ Peter quer dizer. Mas não diz - ele está com um plano em andamento.

Então, Tony pigarreou intencionalmente e está claro qual é o plano. "Sei que está acordado, garoto."

Quando Peter não se mexe, bravamente tentando manter o jogo, Tony solta um "hum" irritado. "Sexta, o bebê Aranha está dormindo ou só me ignorando?"

"A frequência cardíaca atual do Sr. Parker é de 68 batimentos por minuto. Isso sugeriria que ele não está dormindo, mas de fato o ignorando no momento."

Peter é quem resmunga por causa da declaração. "Valeu mesmo, Sexta." Ele fala com uma grande quantidade de irritação, então puxa suas cobertas sobre sua cabeça sem abrir os olhos. "Não quero conversar agora, Sr. Stark. Pode por favor sair?"

"Olha, garoto. Peter." Tony diz, então pausa, considerando suas palavras. "Me desculpe por ter perdido a paciência com você na frente de todo mundo. Não foi o melhor jeito de lidar com as coisas, eu admito. Mas vamos fazer isso ou agora ou a primeira coisa de amanhã, porque nós _vamos_ falar sobre isso, garoto."

Por causa disso, Peter tira as cobertas, senta e encara Tony com seu olhar mais carrancudo. "Só não entendo por que você está tão _irritado_-"

"Hum, eu me pergunto por que eu posso estar irritado." Tony diz levemente, mas Peter ouve a frustração atual por baixo. Seu queixo se sobressai quando ele continua. "Talvez, só talvez, porque um certo aranha não ouviu minha _ordem direta _de ficar na patrulha civil e não se envolver na luta, apesar das regras _muito claras_ que eu dei? Ou talvez porque ele claramente pensa que só porque o Capitão América deixou ele ir em uma missão com os Vingadores, que isso significa que ele não precisa mais escutar seu mentor que só está tentando garantir que ele viva o bastante pra comprar cerveja usando uma identidade verdadeira? Ou talvez é porque-"

"Aquele monstro Godzilla gigante ia te _esmagar_!" Peter interrompe e ele sente seu coração bater mais rápido. Ele cerra os punhos, tentando se acalmar. "Todo mundo tava lidando com aquele que parecia um Shelob ou fechando o portal. O que você queria que eu fizesse, só assistir?"

"_Sim._" Tony responde instantaneamente, apontando um dedo para ele. "Sim, na verdade eu queria. Porque foi isso que _falei_ pra você fazer. Tava na palma da minha mão."

"Rá, tá bom." Peter fala com sarcasmo, revirando os olhos dramaticamente para efeito. "De onde eu estava agachado, não parecia. Você não estaria nem pela metade no chão quando o monstro ergueu sua perna sobre sua cabeça. Se eu não tivesse balançado e distraído o monstro, você - você poderia estar..."

Tony solta outro suspiro, esfregando a mão no rosto, então a movendo para agarrar seu bíceps esquerdo, um sinal de que ele está estressado. "Garoto, eu sei que você se preocupa comigo. E não vou dizer que é errado. Eu vivo numa casa de vidro quando se trata de evitar problemas, especialmente quando alguém que eu me importo está em perigo." Ele se aproxima, colocando uma mão no ombro de Peter. "Mas você tem que entender, Pete. É o meu trabalho te manter seguro, não o contrário. Você é minha responsabilidade e eu prometi à sua tia que eu ia garantir que você irá para casa são e salvo todas as noites. E droga, se for a última coisa que eu fizer, eu vou manter essa promessa. Mas não consigo fazer isso se você _não me escuta_."

As últimas três palavras claramente são para acabar com futuros protestos e o aperto de Tony no seu ombro aperta mais quando ele as enfatiza. Mas o gesto apenas serve para Peter se sentir preso - _infantilizado_ \- e ele tira o aperto, encarando Tony. "É, bom, já pensou em como eu me sentiria se alguma coisa acontecesse com você e eu poderia ter impedido? O quão horrível eu me sentiria se eu te decepcionasse assim? Já pensou _nisso_?"

A mandíbula de Tony aperta. "Peter, eu sei que você é forte e sei que sabe lutar. Você não tem que provar nada pra mim-"

"Não se trata de te provar algo!" Peter grita antes que consiga se conter. Ele está tremendo agora, qualquer semblante de controle perdido. "Eu já fiz isso quando salvei toda sua tecnologia do Sr. Toomes! Fiz isso quando empurrei uma construção de mim para detê-lo! Eu nem tinha o traje e fiz tudo isso! NÃO SE TRATA DISSO!"

Tony apenas encara, com as sobrancelhas erguidas e os olhos arregalados, sua boca pressionada em uma linha fina. Peter não tinha a coragem ou o desejo de gritar com ele desde o incidente do navio, bem antes de Tony revelar que estava dentro do traje do Homem de Ferro. A presença súbita do seu mentor fez ele se contrair em submissão imediata, mas Peter agora percebe que os dias em que ele fica bobo simplesmente com a presença de Tony Stark acabaram. Provavelmente já faz um tempo.

"Não se trata de nada disso." Peter diz novamente, sua voz mais calma, mas não menos firme. "Trata-se de você CONFIAR em mim. Não só se importar comigo ou cuidar de mim, mas confiar em te proteger de verdade. Porque sabe o que aconteceu hoje, do meu ponto de vista? Eu vi você em perigo - em perigo de_ morte _\- e vi uma forma de prevenir isso sem ninguém se machucar. Então eu fiz isso e estava certo - deu certo! Então por que você não consegue confiar em mim?"

Com a pergunta de Peter, Tony olha para o chão enquanto uma mão remexe um bolso, tirando um par de óculos escuros. É um outro sinal dele, Peter sabe, mas menos de estresse e mais de se sentir atacado. Sem defesas.

Assim que os óculos estão no lugar, Tony se vira e encara ele atentamente, com os braços cruzados. "E se fosse você?"

As sobrancelhas de Peter se estreitam em confusão. "O quê se fosse eu?"

"E se fosse você que ia se machucar?" Tony pergunta, com a voz firme. "Você ainda faria isso? Se colocar diretamente no meio do perigo para me salvar?"

E Peter quer mentir, porque ele sabe que a verdade só vai piorar seu caso aos olhos de Tony. Porque apesar dos óculos e da postura confiante, Peter sabe que por trás disso tudo, Tony está com medo. Com medo porque já sabe a verdade; ele só quer que Peter admita.

Sem ver motivo para mentir, Peter responde: "Mesmo que eu soubesse com certeza de que iria me machucar, eu ainda te protegeria. Assim como você o faria por mim."

Tony acena solenemente. "Que bom que está sendo honesto comigo sobre isso. Mas também é por isso que não consigo confiar totalmente em você, Pete. Porque enquanto eu tenho toda a confiança de que você vai me proteger, ao mesmo tempo, não confio que você se protegerá. E pode ficar bravo comigo o quanto quiser, mas por enquanto eu sou o adulto e você é o menino. Você se machucar ou, Deus não permita, ser morto por minha causa é algo que não estou disposto a viver." Tony se levanta, indo em direção a porta e dando alguns passos antes de se virar, encarando Peter com uma expressão séria. "Nada de missões com os Vingadores até segunda ordem. E nada de patrulhas por duas semanas."

"DUAS SEMANAS?" Peter grita, sua fúria anterior voltando com vingança. "Mas isso é completamente injusto!"

"A vida é injusta, garoto. Se acostume."

"Mas você não é a May. Não pode - não pode fazer isso." Peter balbucia, as palavras tropeçando antes que ele consiga alcançá-las. "_Você não é meu pai!_"

O queixo de Tony cai um pouco com isso, claramente chocado com a veemência que Peter está falando com ele. Ou talvez magoado?

Peter também está perdido em seus sentimentos de indignação para se incomodar em descobrir agora. Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas por causa de toda a injustiça e ele rapidamente as limpa com seu braço, olhando para outro lugar. "Você não é meu pai." Ele repete, mordendo seu lábio com força, tentando manter postura.

Tony dá um passo a frente em direção à cama, então outro, segurando sua mão como se oferecesse conforto. Mas Peter se retrai com um resmungo que sai mais como um meio choro, puxando a coberta mais uma vez sobre sua cabeça. O que começou como um grande dia virou uma merda total e ele não quer que Tony o veja chorando como um bebê quando ele não está nem um pouco ferido.

Ele volta a se concentrar na sua respiração, tentando garantir que seu peito não trave. Mesmo com o rosto coberto, ele sabe que Tony vai poder dizer se ele começar a chorar. Por alguns momentos, eles estão suspensos em um silêncio tenso, enquanto Peter espera Tony sair.

"Sei que não sou seu pai, Pete." Tony finalmente diz, sua voz quieta e retraída. "Mas não vou ceder. Duas semanas, nada de patrulhas." Então, outro longo suspiro sofrido. "Você vai entender quando tiver um fil-" Uma trava, então uma pausa. "Quando for seu trabalho cuidar de um super herói novato algum dia."

Tony anda até a porta antes de parar e Peter sabe que ele está esperando uma resposta, talvez até que Peter retire o que disse. Mas Peter não consegue - não vai - dar essa satisfação. Ainda que tudo esteja gritando para que essa distância entre eles seja resolvida, ele não consegue - ainda não. Não quando seu mentor está punindo ele por fazer a coisa certa - por fazer exatamente o que ele teria feito.

O momento que Tony desiste é como um relampejo.

"Descanse um pouco." Ele sussurra gentilmente antes de sair, fechando a porta do quarto calmamente.

Leva horas de assistir um nevoeiro rugir na sua janela até que Peter finalmente caia no sono, com pesadelos atormentados com visões de mãos ensanguentadas e heróis mortos.


	3. Fingimento de Medo

**Agora**

Peter está de volta à sua cama na torre pela primeira vez em uma semana, curvado mais uma vez pelo lado direito. As bandagens pesadas cobrindo sua têmpora esquerda até a sua orelha não param de coçar, mas ele não se move para arranhar. Ned continua mandando mensagens, mas ele mal encara o celular. Ele só encara a janela, apático, o céu cinza claro de inverno mudado para uma escuridão horas atrás.

Ao contrário da semana passada, ele está sozinho. Nem sua fúria lhe resta para fazer companhia, apenas o vazio.

E Tony está... Tony está...

Peter então ouve vozes chegando no corredor, reconhecendo elas distantemente como sendo de Steve e Natasha. Ele nem se incomoda em fechar os olhos, seu rosto já de costas para a porta. Há uma batida quieta.

"Peter?" Steve pergunta levemente, sabendo que ele não teria problema em ouvir o homem. "Está acordado?"

Peter não responde ou se mexe. Ele nem tem certeza se conseguiria mesmo se quisesse. Porque ele sabe que se o fizer, então talvez teria que lidar com o que aconteceu;

Então, não. Ele não vai responder. Ele vai ficar bem aqui, no seu lugar de ignorância e esquecimento. Nesse lugar onde Tony poderia estar além daquela porta, saudável e seguro.

Nesse lugar onde Peter pode fingir que ele não está ferido ou pior, tudo por causa dele.

"Devemos acordá-lo?" Steve sussurra.

"Não." Natasha responde decisivamente em tom claro e baixo, mesmo pela porta. "Não vai mudar nada e além disso, você viu como ele estava quando chegou com o Happy. O pobre garoto provavelmente precisa descansar mais do que qualquer outra coisa."

Steve deve ter acenado para isso, porque os passos recuam de volta de onde vieram e Peter está sozinho de novo, desejando mais do que nunca que Tony estivesse lá... Tony, que...

Ele fecha os olhos agora, tentando tirar as imagens da cabeça. Mas não consegue e as memórias tocam espontaneamente.

  
**Seis horas atrás**

  
Tinha sido um dia normal de escola, mas Star Wars: Os Últimos Jedi havia saído menos de uma semana atrás. Peter e Ned já viram duas vezes, mas as quartas eram dias de desconto no cinema local, então assim que o último sinal tocou, ele foram para lá.

Fazia onze dias desde que Tony proibiu Peter de sair em patrulha e nesse meio tempo, eles mal se falaram. Peter havia se recusado a ir em seus jantares comuns e passar noites no laboratório, citando a necessidade de estudar para a onda de provas pré-feriado. Era meio que verdade - ele precisava estudar - mas também era meio que mentira porque ele poderia ter arrumado tempo se quisesse. E teria, em outras circunstâncias.

Por sua parte, Tony havia sido educado, mas igualmente distante em suas respostas, escrevendo coisas do tipo: "Sem problema, Pete." E "Estude bastante, garoto." Mas nunca falando mais, dando a impressão de estar dando espaço a Peter.

_Ou talvez ele está irritado. Talvez até se arrependa de ter feito de mim seu protegido._ Peter não conseguia deixar de pensar. Não queria acreditar nisso, mas depois do jeito que Peter gritou com ele, não culparia o homem.

Se as coisas estivessem normais entre eles, não teria nem sido uma pergunta, mas agora as coisas definitivamente não estavam normais e ele não estava pronto para encarar seu mentor. Não poder patrulhar ainda era uma frustração diária e sua fúria não acabou ao ponto de se sentir confortável em deixar a briga para trás.

Peter sentiu a irritação vir à tona de novo e chutou uma pedra, tentando liberar algumas dessas emoções. Por que o Sr. Stark não conseguia entender que ele era um herói também? Que era tão seu trabalho manter as pessoas que ele se importa seguras quanto era o de Tony cuidar dele? Que ele só estava fazendo o que-

"Terra chamando Peter."

"Qu-Quê?" Peter disse, olhando para Ned, que estava o encarando com curiosidade.

"Eu perguntei se você quer parar na bodega ali na frente pra comprar lanches pro cinema."

"Ah sim, claro!" Peter disse, dando o seu melhor para tirar os pensamentos da briga, por enquanto. Ele estava com seu melhor amigo, estavam prestes a ver o mais novo filme do Star Wars pela terceira vez, então a vida estava boa, não é?

A campainha da porta da bodega tocou quando eles entraram. No lugar só estava o dono, que mal olhou do telefone quando eles foram para a prateleira de doces. Peter pegou um Snickers e um Milky Way, Ned pegou seu Twizzlers usual.

Ned se virou e entregou a Peter alguns dólares junto com seu doce. "Eu já volto." Ele disse, indo em direção ao banheiro. Peter assentiu, levando tudo para a caixa registradora. Ele estava quase terminando, o dono adicionando o total, quando ouviu o zumbido agora familiar na sua cabeça, quase mais forte do que nunca, positivamente gritando para ele -

_PERIGOPERIGOPERIGO_

\- sabendo que tinha só alguns segundos, Peter não hesitou em tirar o telefone e abrir as mensagens para alertar Tony. Mas ao contrário do comum, Tony não estava no topo - uma mensagem de mais cedo desse dia do Ned estava. Em uma breve segunda decisão, Peter começou a escrever uma mensagem -

"Alg errad acontec"

-e pressionou Enviar no momento que a campainha tocou de novo e um homem e uma mulher entraram. Ambos estavam cobertos de preto da cabeça aos pés, usando máscaras de ski e ambos carregando uma arma.

"Pro chão!" O homem gritou, apontando para o chão. Peter se ajoelha, colocando as mãos atrás do pescoço. O homem continuou apontando a arma para ele, mesmo enquanto olhava para os lados, procurando por outros clientes. A mulher estava gritando para o dono abrir a registradora e colocar todo o dinheiro em um saco que ela estava segurando.

Peter tentou ficar de olho em ambos sem parecer muito óbvio.

"Fica aí e não se mexe!" O homem gritou de novo, então começou a ir em direção ao corredor, olhando de volta para Peter a cada segundo.

Os olhos de Peter se arregalaram quando ele percebeu para onde o homem estava indo - o banheiro onde o Ned estava. Mas o que ele podia fazer? Ele não tinha o traje - ele era só o Peter agora, não o Homem-Aranha -

_Você ainda é um herói, Parker, então aja como tal!_

Em uma rápida mudada de decisão, ele pulou. Ele não tinha um plano, mas sabia que precisava manter Ned a salvo, seja lá o que fosse preciso, então ele se atirou em direção ao corredor até o homem mascarado. Assim que Peter estava prestes a aterrissar em cima dele, a arma disparou e a cabeça de Peter explodiu em uma enorme sensação de dor.

Foi como se um raio tivesse atingido sua têmpora esquerda e saído pelo outro lado da cabeça. Uma luz branca surge por trás dos olhos de Peter quando ele ouve distantemente sons de propulsores aterrissando. Mas era um pouco tarde demais e Peter estava inconsciente antes mesmo de cair no chão.

\--

A primeira coisa que Peter estava ciente era de que havia mãos no seu rosto, lentamente movendo da sua cabeça até o lado gentilmente.

"Peter, vamos garoto, acorde, isso, boa, vamos garoto-"

O movimento doeu e Peter resmungou, tentando fracamente tirar as mãos responsáveis por isso.

"Abra os olhos, Pete, vamos garoto."

Peter abriu os olhos lentamente para encontrar Tony agachado ao lado dele, com um sorriso encorajador no rosto. Ele cuidadosamente virou a cabeça de Peter de lado outra vez e Peter viu o traje do Homem de Ferro em modo de sentinela, seu olhar treinado no ladrão, que estava deitado ao chão, imóvel.

Peter virou seu pescoço de volta para encarar o Sr. Stark e foi quando que ele percebeu que o homem tinha uma mancha de sangue espalhada pelo rosto.

"Cê t´ sangrand." Ele disse e as sobrancelhas do Sr. Stark se estreitaram antes de perceber.

"Não é o meu sangue, garoto, é o seu. Tudo graças àquele otário ali." Ele disse, acenando para o criminoso inconsciente. "Alguns milímetros para a esquerda e você poderia ter morrido."

As palavras eram ditas levemente, mas a expressão sombria no rosto do Sr. Stark sugeria que ele não se sentiu normal com relação a isso.

"S´um arranhã, Snho Stark." Peter tentou garantir, com o cuidado de não mostrar sua expressão por causa do quanto o lado do seu crânio estava latejando. Ele conseguia sentir um sangue quente e grudento esparramado pelo seu cabelo e se movendo em correntes em direção ao seu pescoço, manchando sua camiseta. "Mas tô c'nssad' d' ferid's na cara."

A piada teve o efeito pretendido quando o olhar sombrio de Tony cedeu a uma risada leve de alívio. "Eu também tô bem cansado de você levar essas feridas, garoto. Anda, vamos sair daqui."

Tony ajudou Peter a se levantar cuidadosamente. A mudança de posição deixou a cabeça de Peter ainda pior do que antes, mas Tony mantinha um forte aperto no seu braço enquanto eles lentamente voltavam para o corredor. O traje se moveu na frente deles, em direção á porta.

Então, Peter se lembrou - "Ned! Ele está-"

"Ele está bem." Tony interrompeu. "Disse a ele pra fugir e esperar pelos tiras. Já dá pra ouvir as sirenes - devem chegar aqui a qualquer minuto."

Agora que ele estava ouvindo, Peter conseguia ouvir elas também, mas só distantemente. Se Tony também conseguia ouvi-las, o arranhão da bala deve ter feito um estrago maior do que ele pensou.

"E-e o dono? E a ladra?"

Tony parou, então se virou para Peter. "Quem?"

Antes que Peter pudesse explicar, a mulher e o dono da bodega se ergueram junto de trás do balcão. A mulher tinha uma mão sobre a boca do dono - usando o senhor como um escudo humano para se proteger do traje - e a outra mão com a arma apontada para o peito de Tony.

O sentido aranha de Peter ricocheteou subitamente com a presença da mulher atrás dele. Ele se virou por instinto para descobrir que o ladrão estava acordado agora, com a arma apontada diretamente para Peter.

_Isso é tão, tão mal._ Peter pensou, olhando para Tony, com quem agora estava de ombro a ombro, encarando ameaças opostas. Mas os olhos de Tony não estavam nele, estavam no traje, que parecia estar esperando um comando. Os olhos de Tony encararam Peter e a expressão de culpa no seu rosto disse tudo que o adolescente não queria saber.

_Não, não por mim._ Peter pensou e deve ter ficado claro nos seus olhos, porque ele viu a boca de Tony virar um pequeno sorriso de garantia.

_Sempre por você._

Tony e Peter ainda estavam tendo sua conversa silenciosa quando a mulher gritou: "Atira nele, Rick!"

Tudo que aconteceu depois leva apenas alguns segundo, mas pareceu uma eternidade para Peter.

O homem e a mulher puxaram o gatilho quase ao mesmo tempo, mas a armadura já estava se movendo. Com uma boa quantia de graça, ela protegeu Peter completamente, as balas em direção a ele pingando da liga de titânio dourada sem esforço. O traje então ergueu os braços, atirando raios repulsores na mulher e no homem simultaneamente, ambos os quais foram ao chão e não se levantaram. O dono da bodega - tendo estado em silêncio desde que os criminosos chegaram - soltou um grito, então pulou sobre o balcão e correu pela porta.

As sirenes soaram mais próximas agora, mas tudo dentro da bodega estava silencioso. Isso, até -

"Merda."

Por causa dessa exclamação, Peter saiu de trás do traje apenas para ver Tony caído ao chão, com os olhos enrugados de agonia. Seus dedos estavam cutucando uma profunda ferida de bala no abdômen, sangue já se espalhando em ondas ao redor dele.

"Não, não, não." Peter sussurrou e por um momento, tudo que ele viu foi uma bodega diferente e outra de suas figuras paternas caída ao chão, sangrando.

_Não há tempo, não há tempo! Faça alguma coisa, Parker! _

Ele se ajoelhou, colocando pressão na ferida imediatamente. Mas o sangue subiu pelos seus dedos, criando uma pequena poça que cobriu suas mãos.

"Socorro! Me ajudem!" Ele gritou pela porta, mas não houve resposta.

"P-Peter-"

Ele se virou para olhar Tony, que estava tentando erguer a cabeça, seus olhos encarando cada parte de Peter com seu limitado ponto de vantagem.

"Pete?"

Peter sabia o que ele estava perguntando. "Eu tô bem, Sr. Stark, ele não me pegou."

A cabeça de Tony caiu de volta ao chão, com um claro alívio em seus olhos mesmo enrugados com uma dor óbvia. Como se as palavras fossem algum tipo de permissão, suas pálpebras começaram a se fechar.

"Não, Sr. Stark, você tem que ficar acordado." Peter ordenou e os olhos de Tony lentamente ficaram entreabertos de novo, olhando para ele com carinho. Seu rosto estava pálido e suado, respirações vindo rapidamente agora. A expressão que ele estava era de uma calma frágil, pupilas negras quase tomando suas íris e Peter conseguia ver que ele estava em choque.

Tony ergueu um braço o bastante para dar uma palmada em uma das canelas de Peter, deixando uma marca de mão vermelha no seu jeans. "T'do bem, garoto."

Então seu braço caiu mole, olhos fechando de novo, dessa vez eles não abriram de novo, não importava quantas vezes Peter o chamava desesperadamente. Minutos depois - ou talvez só segundos, Peter não sabia - um par de braços foi colocado em volta dele e puxou ele para cima e longe de Tony.

"Não! Não, me solta!" Ele gritou, apenas para perceber que as mãos eram de um paramédico. O médico levou ele em direção a porta, Peter girando a cabeça para ver as outras três multidões ao redor do seu mentor caído. "Sr. S-Stark..."

  
**Agora**

  
Peter respira profundamente, ainda perdido em suas memórias. As coisas ficaram meio que confusas quando a ambulância e os tiras chegaram. Ele sabia que Tony havia sido levado diretamente para a torre e imediatamente foi para a cirurgia. Peter não havia chegado lá até vinte minutos depois com Happy, sua cabeça coberta de bandagens, sentindo-se agitado e fraco.

Happy tinha colocado ele em uma cadeira médica e então foi para onde Nat, Steve e Pepper estavam sentandos em um canto distante, a conversa quieta porém tensa. Peter esperou lá, fazendo nada além de encarar a parede até que May chegou, dando um meio abraço em que ele cedeu com gratidão. Ele sentiu alguma coisa quebrar dentro dele quando ela finalmente o soltou. Uma conversa silenciosa entre todos os adultos deve ter ocorrido logo depois que ele sentou com a cabeça em suas mãos, tentando manter seu choro em silêncio. Ele mal se lembrava de ter sido guiado até o elevador por May, os outros vendo ele ir com preocupação. Peter não protestou ou resistiu quando eles chegaram até seu quarto. Mesmo assim, ele ainda estava implorando em sua mente para voltar.

_Eu tenho que ver o Sr. Stark. Tenho que pedir desculpas. Por favor, Tia May. Por favor._

_Eu tenho que ver ele._

May apenas colocou seu braço em volta dele em seus pedidos silenciosos, empurrando ele em direção a cama até ele sentar. Ela foi até o banheiro, voltando com um pano úmido e gentilmente limpando seu rosto, o pano saindo marrom de sangue seco. Ele nem tinha percebido o quão ensaguentadas suas mãos estavam, mas agora tudo que ele conseguia fazer eram encará-las enquanto May as limpava gentilmente, junto com seu pescoço, tirando sua camiseta suja e oferecendo uma limpa.

Assim que ela colocou as roupas sujas no cesto, ela falou, contando que Tony estava em cirurgia, que levaria horas e que enquanto isso, Peter precisava descansar. Ela perguntou se Peter queria que ela ficasse e ele balançou a cabeça.

Sem dizer nada, ela puxou as cobertas e ele entrou, então, com um beijo doce na testa e uma carícia na bochecha, ela deixou ele sozinho.

Desde então, por horas, Peter dificilmente se mexeu, seu corpo e mente parecendo indispostos. Porque talvez, só talvez, se ele nunca se levantasse, ele nunca teria que ouvir que Tony não conseguiu sobreviver na mesa de operação. Talvez se ele deixassem eles pensarem que ele está dormindo, eles nunca diriam que Tony estava morto.

Nunca diriam que Peter nunca iria se desculpar, acertar as coisas.

_Desculpe pelo que eu disse. Você É como um pai pra mim._

_Por favor, por favor não morra. Por favor, Tony, não morra._

_Me desculpe. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo._

As palavras ecoam em um loop sem fim na cabeça de Peter até que todo o resto desaparece e ele está perdido na escuridão.

\--

Peter acorda com Pepper sentada na frente dele, um sorriso suave no seu rosto iluminado pelo sol da manhã, pontas de dedos apertando gentilmente os lados de sua testa. "Ele está acordando e está perguntando de você."

Peter nunca saiu da cama mais rápido do que agora.

Mas não foi até ele atravessar a porta do quarto de recuperação de Tony que Peter finalmente sentiu que a tensão que esteve segurando no corpo desde que entrou na bodega realmente dissipar.

Tony está com uma coberta e erguido por dois travesseiros. Peter consegue ver alguns IVs e outras linhas estando entre ele e várias máquinas e há um grande monte na área esquerda do seu estômago, indicando uma camada grossa de bandagens por debaixo das cobertas. Ele parece muito exausto, a luz florescente da cama médica desfavorecendo as partes pretas nos seus olhos.

Mas ele está vivo, o que é mais que Peter pensou ser possível até algumas horas atrás.

"Sr. Stark." Peter diz, o nome vindo quase como uma súplica.

Tony ergue um braço. "Vem cá, garoto."

Peter não perde tempo andando alguns passo e mergulhando no abraço, tendo cuidado com todos os fios e o ferimento de Tony. Tony beija o topo de sua cabeça, então descansa o queixo no mesmo lugar. "Como você está? Como está a sua cabeça?"

"Melhor agora." Peter responde com honestidade. Ele sente lágrimas se formarem e reprime fortemente, tentando mantê-las longe. Ele se ergue o bastante dos braços de Tony para que ele possa ver seu rosto. "Sr. Stark, me desculpe por-"

"Nã-nã-não." Tony interrompe imediatamente, puxando ele de volta para o abraço de novo, seu braços apertando. "Nada de pedir desculpas, garoto. Isso não foi culpa sua."

"Me desculpe pelo que eu disse quando nós-"

"Também não foi sua culpa, Peter." Tony o para mais uma vez, não aceitando nada disso. "Eu é quem deveria pedir desculpas. Você só estava fazendo o que sempre faz quando vê alguém que pode salvar. E ainda que parte de mim odeia que você não tenha medo de correr até o perigo para ajudar alguém, eu também preciso aceitar - realmente aceitar - que é quem você é. Porque não é justo eu pedir que você seja alguém que você não é."

Peter sente uma lágrima escapar e fecha os olhos com mais força. "Obrigado, Sr. Stark." Ele sussurra, com a voz grossa.

Tony acena no seu cabelo em uma resposta silenciosa antes de continuar. "Mas preciso que você entenda, Pete, que isso nunca vai me impedir de tentar te proteger. Porque é quem eu sou. Sempre vou te colocar em primeiro lugar, garoto. E se isso quer dizer que eu fico super protetor uma vez ou outra, então.. Não sei se consigo deixar de ser assim também. Não onde te interessa."

Peter acena contra o pescoço e ombro de Tony. "Eu entendo. Digo, odeio que você faça isso também e eu preferiria que você não se colocasse em perigo por mim nunca mais... mas eu acho que pelo menos eu consigo entender.

Tony ri, o som vibrando confortavelmente contra o peito de Peter e aliviando seus nervos. Ele beija a cabeça de Peter mais uma vez, erguendo os lábios bem acima dos seus cachos para dizer: "Somos uma dupla e tanto, né?"

Peter ri, a última gota do estresse de ontem saindo dele. Claro, os dois quase morreram, mas pelo menos voltaram ao normal de novo.

"Somos mesmo, Sr. Stark. Somos mesmo."


	4. Fingimento Frígido

Por mais que Tony e os outros Vingadores adorassem zoá-lo, Peter não hibernava realmente no inverno. Contudo, isso não significa que o seu DNA de aranha não dá o seu melhor para mexer com ele quando começa a ficar frio.

Então, não, ele não hibernava. Ele só sentia frio e cansaço constantemente, às vezes ao ponto de desmaiar. Começou no final de novembro, quando as temperaturas começar a chegar perto de congelar à noite, com a dra. Cho dando a hipótese de que iria durar até o começo de março. O que significava que pelos próximos três meses, Peter se via cochilando na aula, usando o triplo de cobertas e geralmente se sentindo como se estivesse na estrada da morte, se não dormisse pelo menos por 12-13 horas todas as noites.

May compra dois aquecedores para o seu quarto, mas mesmo assim, Peter parece não conseguir deixar de adicionar coberta após coberta na sua cama. Tony, por sua parte, deixa mantas e travesseiros extras em todos os sofás da torre, indo até o ponto de instalar uma cama Murphy no laboratório. Como se não fosse o bastante, Peter é constantemente bombardeado com perguntas sobre seus hábitos de sono se ele boceja na presença de qualquer Vingador. Ele se sentiria irritado com toda essa atenção e mimos se não estivesse cansado a toda hora, mas como é o caso, ele simplesmente não consegue reunir energia para se importar. Na maior parte, ele só queria que seus instintos de aranha lhe permitissem pelo menos chegar até sua cama antes de desmaiar, mas até isso é pedir demais às vezes.

"Você se permite fazer seu ninho em qualquer lugar na torre porque é onde você se sente mais seguro." Natasha diz sabiamente no jantar comunal de uma noite, logo após Peter emergir de uma pilha de roupa não lavada e surpreender Bruce, praticamente assustando o Hulk nele.

Peter vê Tony revirar os olhos por causa do comentário, mas está claro que todos na mesa entenderam a implicação. _Você faz seu ninho aqui porque Tony te faz sentir seguro._

Verdades vergonhosas de lado, a pior parte absoluta de tudo isso é que ele não consegue patrulhar com tanta frequência como o usual, um fato que ele com certeza detesta. Embora quando ele diz esse pensamento a Tony, o homem meramente responde: "Agradeça que eu coloquei um aquecedor na sua roupa, garoto. Sem ele, você não poderia patrulhar até eu disser que sim ou quando for julho, o que vier primeiro."

Peter tinha se preocupado com a super proteção do seu mentor na época, mas voltar para torre para uma noite de cinema durante uma noite de fevereiro particularmente fria, ele não consegue deixar de concordar que está absoluta, definitiva e _totalmente_ grato pelo aquecedor. Porque sem ele, ele provavelmente teria desmaiado no telhado horas atrás.

O pensamento não poderia ser mais preciso, quando ele balança pelos prédios apenas para dar de cara com um pombo bem gordo.

"_Ô!_" Peter grita quando a ave chia, batendo direto no centro do seu peito. No choque, ele solta a teia, sem peso por um segundo antes de subitamente cair em direção ao chão. Ele atira uma teia freneticamente ao lado de um prédio mais próximo e mal consegue aterrissar no chão de pé em um beco, ofegando do encontro surpresa e mudança súbita de altitude.

"Peter, receio de que sua luta recente com a ave tenha danificado seu traje." Karen anuncia em seu atrevimento habitual.

"É, mas pelo menos eu ganhei. Toma essa, pombo sujo." Peter responde, ainda recuperando o fôlego.

"Não estou certa de que a ave se feriu, enquanto que o aquecedor do traje não está funcionando no momento. Isso iria sugerir que na verdade, a ave -"

"Tá bem, Karen, já entendi. Você disse que o aquecedor está quebrado?"

"Sim, Peter."

Agora que ela menciona, Peter sente um frio começar a se espalhar por ele, o calor armazenado já se dissipando rápido. Como se na sugestão, um arrepio corre por ele. "Karen, o quão longe estamos da torre se eu balançar até lá?"

"Meus cálculos preveem que levaria sete minutos e meio para balançar até a torre da sua posição atual."

Peter sabe que é um risco - está uma noite muito fria hoje - mas ele consegue em oito minutos ou algo assim, não é? Ele atira uma teia para cima e puxa. "Tudo bem, vamos lá!"

Tudo está bem até cerca de três minutos. Ele começa a sentir seu corpo ficando mais letárgico, o vento gelado sendo uma ameaça incessante enquanto ele voa pelo ar, mas ele balança teimosamente.

Porém, começa a ser demais em pouco tempo, sua cabeça ficando pesada e seu corpo ficando dormente. Ele rapidamente muda seu trajeto e mira em um beco escuro, preocupado em desmaiar no meio do ar e aterrissar em um carro, ou pior, uma pessoa.

Ele imediatamente se senta assim que pousa, seu pensamentos agora confusos enquanto ele olha ao redor entre piscadas lentas. O beco está vazio exceto por um depósito de lixo, com uma grande pilha de cartolina amassada apoiada nele. Distantemente, Peter reconhece que só tem alguns minutos antes de desmaiar e sem pensar, ele se força para tropeçar até o depósito de lixo. Com o restante de sua força, ele carrega a pilha de cartolina nele e pula dentro, seu instinto de aranha apenas concentrado em criar um lugar quente e seguro para descansar. A última coisa que ele lembra é estar entocado entre as folhas de cartolina antes de se perder no sono.

\---

Peter acorda com braços de metal o segurando pelos ombros e joelhos. Ele mia com o movimento, fracamente tocando os braços de quem está o segurando.

"Só você dormiria num lixão, garoto." Uma voz grave e segura que ele reconhece, mas não consegue discernir, diz. "Sexta, aumente a configuração de temperatura do escudo externo para 29º C. Eu não quero que o garoto fique um décimo de grau mais frio no caminho de volta."

Ele vira a cabeça para longe do som, os olhos ainda fechados e ele começa a cair de novo na escuridão quieta e bem vinda. Mas seus esforços são desperdiçados quando há um som de baque seguido por um segundo conjunto de passos.

"Droga, Stark, da próxima vez diga mais do que 'O garoto apagou', antes de sair voando pela sacada e deixar a equipe toda para trás para se preocupar, tá bem?"

"Oi, Sam. É, foi mal por isso. Eu recebi o alerta e, hã, talvez exagerei na reação."

"Sem problema, cara, a gente entende... O Pete está bem?"

"A temperatura interna dele está um tanto baixa, mas deve voltar logo pro topo quando o levarmos pra casa e aquecê-lo. É bom que o Clint não tenha zoado sobre as suas habilidades de cobertas de burrito."

"Pensei que o garoto tivesse um aquecedor no traje."

"A IA dele disse que o aquecedor quebrou no caminho de volta, algo a ver com um ataque de pombo. Tô achando que ele precisava de um lugar seguro pra dormir, então seu cérebro de aranha viu o lixão e, bom, aqui estamos."

"Ataque de pombo? _Essa_ é uma gravação que eu tenho que ver."

A pessoa que está segurando ele murmura de acordo. Peter sente que está sendo carregado agora, uma mão metálica pressionando sua bochecha. Ele se aconchega nela, um pequeno som ronronante saindo dele. Sem pensar, ele se ajusta para colocar suas pernas em volta da cintura da pessoa e seus braços em volta do pescoço dela, buscando mais do calor reconfortante.

"Eita, garoto..."

Quem está segurando ele parece um pouco assustado com a mudança de posição, mas não hesita em colocar seu braços ao redor dele com força, a mesma mão quente sendo posta atrás de sua cabeça protetivamente. Peter ronrona de novo, continuando a oscilar entre a consciência e o sono, sua mente ouvindo tudo mas retendo nada.

Então, há uma risada pequena da segunda voz. "Fique parado, eu preciso tirar uma foto disso pro grupo de chat do bebê aranha dorminhoco." Então, há uma rápida luz de flash. "Ah, May vai _adorar_ isso. Com certeza é digna de moldura."

"Rá, rá, passarinho."

"Mas sério, você não estava brincando com o fato dos poderes dele estarem mexendo com essa parada de termorregulação comportamental, né?"

"Não, não estava. E agora toda vez que ele sai pra patrulhar, eu me preocupo que algo exatamente como isso vai acontecer." Então, há um longo suspiro. "Droga, ele deveria saber melhor - deveria ter me _ligado_. Se ele tivesse desmaiado no ar..."

"Tenho certeza de que ele teria ligado se tivesse mesmo pensando que não iria conseguir. Todas as evidências ao contrário, eu acho que o garoto nunca quis fazer você entrar em pânico."

A mão atrás da cabeça de Peter aperta, de certa forma ainda suave apesar do aperto de metal. "Parece que não importa o que eu faço para proteger ele, alguma coisa sempre dá errado."

"Não é sua culpa, cara. Você mesmo disse, o garoto tem praticamente um bilhete nas costas escrito "Me chute, Perigo." Todo sabemos que você faz o seu melhor pra cuidar dele. Ele estaria morto umas dez vezes agora se não fosse por você."

"Talvez sim." A voz segura responde, mas não parece que acredita. "Vamos só levar ele de volta para torre antes que ele vire picolé. Cuida dos meus seis, está bem? Cargas preciosas e tal."

"Claro."

Então, Peter ouve o som de propulsores e sabe vagamente que está voando, envolvido com força em braços de metal quentes. Mesmo assim, ondas do que ele instintivamente sabe sobre estar _seguro_ continuam chegando a ele, então ele adormece mais uma vez.

\----

_"Luke, me ajude a tirar essa máscara."_

Peter lentamente volta à consciência para descobrir que está deitado no colo de alguém, o corpo enrolado no que parece ser uma montanha de cobertores.

_"Agora vá, meu filho. Me deixe."_

_"Não, você vem comigo. Não posso deixar você aqui. Eu tenho que te salvar."_

_"Você já me salvou, Luke. Você estava certo sobre mim..."_

Mesmo mal acordado, Peter conhece o filme. Ele sabe cada segundo dele de cor. Antes que consiga se deter, ele sussurra: "Diga su' irmã que você 'stava certo..."

Uma risada pequena sai da pessoa que ele está se deitando e ele sente uma mão dura acariciar seu cabelo. Ele consegue dizer pelo toque que é Tony.

Uma voz- que ele reconhece ser de Steve - pergunta levemente: "O Peter acabou de sussurrar a fala no sono?"

"Com certeza." Tony responde, com um tom de voz leve que ele raramente permite que alguém escute exceto Pepper e, com mais frequência todos os dias, Peter.

A consciência volta para Peter, mas ele mantém os olhos fechados, sentindo-se um pouco mortificado de vergonha na frente de todos os Vingadores desse jeito. Agora que ele está mais acordado, ele consegue ouvir cada um dos batimentos cardíacos deles, exceto o de Thor, que está fora do planeta.

"Cuidado, Tony." Clint diz. "Ou vai descobrir um dia que você adotou um filho. Aliás, aquela foto ficou absolutamente _fofa_."

Todos os outros riem disso e se ele não soubesse melhor, ele pensaria que Natasha havia soltado um arrulho.

"Shhh." Tony repreende com um suspiro. "Se controlem, bando de canalhas. Vão acordá-lo."

Peter percebe que apesar disso, Tony não refuta Clint diretamente e ele sente alguma coisa brotar dentro dele quando Tony volta a mexer os dedos nos seus cabelos, colocando um braço protetor sobre o peito de Peter.

Nada poderia ter preparado ele para o brotamento se transformar em uma onda gigante de afeição quando ele ouve Tony sussurrar levemente, claramente ainda pensando que Peter está dormindo: "A piada é deles, Peter. Você já é meu filho."


	5. Fingimento Final

Drip. Drip. Drip.

A primeira coisa que Peter sente ao acordar é o aroma de mofo e umidade. Abrir os olhos é uma tarefa e já está muito claro que ele tem outra ferida na cabeça, sangue seco marcando sobre um olho e fazendo os cílios grudarem enquanto ele os separa.

Ele está em algum tipo de cela, seus braços algemados sobre sua cabeça em uma grande parede de cimento. Ele não consegue se lembrar como foi que ele chegou aqui, mas ele está usando blusa e jeans, então definitivamente não foi como Homem-Aranha.

Há um gemido à sua direita e ele se vira para encontrar Tony ao seu lado. Ele não parece estar sangrando em nenhum lugar, mas é óbvio que ele ainda não está totalmente consciente, o corpo pendurado das algemas da mesma forma que Peter estava há alguns instantes.

"Sr.Stark!" Peter grita e recebe outro gemido em resposta. "Sr. Stark, acorda!"

Ele puxa as algemas o mais forte que consegue (o que, com a ferida na cabeça, talvez não seja seu melhor esforço), mas elas não cedem. 'Vibranium.' Ele pensa e um suspiro frustrado sai dele.

Vibranium é um mal sinal, ele sabe. Significa que quem os pegou podem saber que ele é mais do que Peter Parker, "estagiário das Indústrias Stark." Mas ele não consegue contar com isso ainda, então por enquanto ele precisa bancar o adolescente comum.

"Sr. Stark, acorda!" Ele diz de novo enquanto tenta se lembrar de como eles chegaram aqui.

Era para Peter passar a próxima semana com os Vingadores na torre. É fim de março e também o começo da folga de primavera, o que acaba por corresponder com uma viagem de negócios para May. Normalmente, ele ficaria com o Ned, mas os Leeds estavam visitando a família nas Filipinas. Então May perguntou a Tony se ele ficaria com Peter, o que seu mentor concordou alegremente.

Havia sido depois do último dia de aula antes da folga e Tony foi buscá-lo. Eles estavam a caminho quando de repente, um pneu havia estourado. Tony dirigiu até o lado vazio de uma rua, saindo para checar o pneu quando Peter tinha sentido o zumbido familiar de alerta e saído do carro, gritando para Tony se abaixar. A última coisa que ele lembrava era de sentir um dardo no seu pescoço e ver seu mentor cutucar um dardo similar que havia perfurado seu braço antes de Peter sentir seus olhos revirarem e acertar o pavimento, batendo sua cabeça no meio fio, então...

Então ele acordou ali.

"Peter..."

Peter encara para ver Tony olhando para ele com os olhos virados. "Sr. Stark! Você está bem?"

Tony olha pelo espaço, então puxa as algemas levemente. "Acho que sim... Você está bem? Você está sangrando."

"Parece pior do que é." Peter responde, ignorando o quão sua têmpora dói com a vibração da própria voz. "Acho que bati no asfalto quando eu desmaiei de seja lá o que tinha nos dardos. Você se lembra do que aconteceu?"

Tony lentamente acena em afirmação antes de sua expressão escurecer. "Droga! Eu devia saber que tinha alguma coisa estranha. Aqueles pneus são praticamente novos."

"Não é sua culpa, Sr. Stark." Peter diz. "Eu devia ter sentido que alguma coisa estava errada mais cedo."

"Também não é sua culpa, garoto." Tony diz, em um tom de não discussão. "Com sorte, são só alguns capangas comuns. Steve e os outros devem estar no nosso rastro quente também, Sexta teria alertado eles do carro." Ele olha para Peter e dá a ele um sorriso de garantia e uma piscadela. "Vamos estar em casa antes do jantar, você vai ver."

Peter acena e sorri levemente, embora ele não se sinta nem um pouco tão confiante como Tony parece estar. O zumbido na sua cabeça ainda está presente e ele não consegue evitar de estar constantemente no limite, esperando a ameaça se revelar.

Como se na sugestão, a porta de metal se abre e entram cinco homens com trajes pretos com um carrinho de metal, um homem de jaleco de laboratório atrás deles. Peter ouve Tony respirar profundamente e olha para ver ele encarando precisamente uma insígnia no peito dos homens. Peter também se foca nela, mas não é um símbolo que ele reconhece. Um bando de tentáculos anexados a uma caveira?

Meu Deus, ele _realmente_ espera que não seja algum tipo de culto esquisito de sexo.

"Tony Stark e seu protegido Peter Parker." O homem de jaleco diz. "Pode me chamar de Trojak. É um prazer tê-los aqui conosco."

"Eu diria que o prazer é todo meu, mas receio que nunca recebi um convite." Tony alfineta. "Vamos direto ao assunto. O que vocês, desculpas patéticas de agentes da HYDRA, querem com a gente?"

"Apenas uma resposta a uma simples pergunta, Stark." Trojak responde. "Dê-nos os códigos do servidor offline da SHIELD e então você e o menino estão livres pra ir."

Tony bufa. "Você acha que eu sei os códigos do servidor offline da SHIELD? Eu era só um consultante e faz anos. Fury nunca teria me dado códigos de servidor." Ele diz, parecendo tão honesto que até Peter não consegue dizer se ele está blefando ou não.

"Não finja que você precisa da permissão de Fury para hackear a SHIELD, Stark." Trojak responde.

"Claro, os servidores _online_. Mas não posso hackear o que não está conectado a internet, não sem um acesso físico."

"Você é Tony Stark, eu sei que tem o seus métodos. Então vou perguntar de novo: quais são os códigos do servidor offline da SHIELD?"

"E eu vou responder de novo, otário, _eu não sei._ Eu nunca soube!"

O queixo de Trojak se move, mas ele não diz nada. Então ele acena na direção de Peter. "Sabem o que fazer, homens."

Os cinco homens de traje andam em direção a Peter, que vira para Tony, os olhos arregalados. Tony tem uma expressão similar no rosto e grita: "Ei! O que vocês querem com ele? Sou eu quem sabe quem vocês são."

"Sr. Stark!" Peter grita, chutando os homens. Um tira um taser e enfia diretamente no pescoço de Peter. Ele grita, todas as terminações nervosas em chamas.

"Parem! Ele é só um menino!"

Parece que é eterno antes que a agonia termina e Peter fica ofegando, seus membros fracos. Distantemente, ele sente suas algemas se soltarem e ele cai no chão, com muita dor para deter sua queda.

"Peter? Garoto?!"

Peter abre os olhos e olha para Tony, tentando dar um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu tô bem, Sr. Stark. Eu mal senti." Ele sussurra.

"Claro, garoto." Tony diz com uma certa quantidade de ceticismo, mas o alívio em sua voz é palpável. Ele então se vira pra Trojak, que está assistindo o diálogo todo curiosamente. "Seja lá o que você quer, ele não tem. Ele é só um estagiário, um de dezenas. O garoto não sabe nada da SHIELD. Caramba, ele mal faz mais do que pegar café pra mim."

"Você não engana ninguém, Stark." Trojak responde levemente. "Estivemos te vendo por semanas - sabemos o quanto você se importa com o garoto. Agora, venha comigo, Sr. Parker."

Peter, ainda fraco, mal consegue protestar quando quatro homens o erguem no carrinho, colocando as algemas nos seus braços antes de colocar seus pés já amarrados. Tony está gritando de novo, mas Peter está tendo problemas em se concentrar no que ele está dizendo por causa da corrida do seu coração batendo nos seus ouvidos. Ele está com medo agora, _muito_ medo e instintivamente se vira para a pessoa que sabe que vai salvá-lo.

Mas Tony parece tão destroçado quanto ele sente, puxando as algemas, seus pulsos começando a sangrar. "Parem! Me levem, seus desgraçados!"

O olhar de puro pânico no rosto de Tony assusta Peter mais do que as algemas, ou o taser, ou Trojak jamais poderiam e ele percebe agora: seja lá quem esses homens sejam, Tony está _aterrorizado_ com o que podem fazer com Peter. Ele se pergunta o que eles fizeram antes, para colocar aquele olhar no rosto de seu mentor.

Mas o tempo para se perguntar sobre qualquer coisa acabou. Eles estão carregando ele agora e Peter tem apenas segundos antes que Tony desapareça de sua vista. Ele sabe que precisa usá-los sabiamente.

Ele ergue sua cabeça do carrinho, pegando o olhar de Tony e tentando manter a calma, antes de acenar determinado para seu mentor. Se essa é a última vez que Peter está com Tony, ele não quer que o homem pense que ele está com medo. "Tá tudo bem, Sr. Stark." Ele diz. "Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver."

"Peter..."

A última coisa que ele vê é a expressão destruída de Tony antes de ser carregado por não menos de seis corredores até uma sala com instrumentos médicos postos em várias meses.

_Meu Deus, e se eles sabem mesmo sobre o Homem Aranha. Ele vão fazer experimentos em mim? Me dissecar?_

Trojak pigarreia, atraindo o olhar de Peter para ele.

"Bom, Sr. Parker, isso vai ser bem curto e suave." Trojak diz. "Bem, sabemos que você não tem nenhuma informação útil para nós. Por que teria? Você é só um menino. Porém, o que você é útil, é fazer Stark falar. Fazer ele acreditar que vamos matar todo mundo que ele se importa e eu imagino que o famoso Homem de Ferro vai cantar como um passarinho, certo?

Qualquer alívio que Peter possa ter sentido com o comentário de "só um menino" se foi com a palavra -matar-, mas ele faz seu melhor para não mostrar medo. Se ele vai morrer, ele vai morrer deixando Tony orgulhoso. "Não importa se você me matar, o Sr. Stark -nunca- vai te dizer nada."

"Você precisa aprender a prestar mais atenção, menino. Eu nunca disse que eu ia te matar. Por que eliminar seus usos potenciais tão rapidamente?" Trojak diz, ganhando apenas uma expressão confusa de Peter. Ele procede para pegar uma seringa da mesa, enquanto outro homem puxa a manga da blusa do adolescente. "Enfim, hora de se divertir um pouco, vamos?"

A seringa está preenchida com uma substância azul misteriosa e Peter consegue sentir seu Sentido Aranha pirar quando ele encara. Ele está se esforçando muito para se manter estoico, mas agora a agulha está mais próxima e mais próxima do seu braço e - e -

"Não!" Ele grita, debatendo-se. "Não me toque!"

Mas Trojak não para e a agulha penetra sua pele. Peter sente a substância entrar em suas veias enquanto o homem empurra a seringa e ele imediatamente sente seus braços ficarem frios, então dormentes. A sensação se espalha rápido, dos seus braços até seu peito, até suas pernas e outro braço e em segundo, todo o seu corpo havia ficado mole. Ele fecha os olhos assim que perde toda a habilidade de se mexer.

Ele se sente estranhamente atraído e não atraído a seu corpo. Consegue sentir o metal frio nas suas costas, ouvir os homens se movendo ao redor dele, mas não consegue fazer mais do que sacudir um dedo.

_Sr. Stark! SR. STARK!_ Ele tenta gritar, mas nada acontece. Ele está completamente preso no próprio corpo.

Trojak pressiona dois dedos no seu pescoço. "Ah, sim. Está funcionando." Ele diz e Peter se concentra de novo no seu batimento cardíaco, aterrorizado em descobrir que está diminuindo de um por segundo para a cada três segundos, então a cada dez, cada trinta, então por fim, apenas um batimento por minuto.

Peter não entende o que está havendo. Como ele consegue ficar consciente com um batimento tão lento? Ou até mesmo estar vivo ainda?

Suas respirações também diminuíram. Seus pulmões ainda funcionam, mas o ato de inspirar e expirar leva mais de um minuto e provavelmente é imperceptível a olho nu ou toque.

Finalmente, depois de alguns minutos se acostumando com essa sensação estranha de "fora de corpo", ele escuta Trojak dizer: "Certo, tirem as algemas e deem uns golpes nele. Precisamos que o Stark pense que ele sofreu."

Peter sente eles tirarem as algemas e o arrastarem pelo chão. Um dos homens ergue sua cabeça e o soca. Ele sente seu nariz quebrar e sangue quente começar a escorrer de ambas as narinas e ele definitivamente tem um hematoma crescendo na bochecha. O homem soca ele de novo e de novo, com um dos golpes reabrindo a ferida na sua testa da queda no meio fio há algumas horas. Os socos são seguidos de alguns chutes duros no seu abdômen e peito. Cada golpe dói, mas Peter permanece preso, incapaz de até mesmo gemer.

"Certo, é o bastante." Trojak finalmente diz. "Deem alguns minutos para o sangue coagular."

Ele deita no chão gelado, corpo inerte, enquanto os homens conversam quietamente acima dele. Sua cabeça inteira dói, especialmente seu nariz. Ele imagina que está como se tivesse perdido uma luta para o Hulk, mas não pode fazer nada agora. Ao invés disso, ele tenta se concentrar na sua respiração, em mover seus dedos, mas nada muda.

Depois de um tempo, Trojak se agacha e Peter sente ele virar seu rosto de lado. "Está pronto, Sr. Parker? Hora de brilhar, jovem." Então, claramente para os capangas, ele diz: "Levem-no até a cela do Stark."

Peter sente seus braços sendo erguidos enquanto é arrastado para fora da sala e de volta aos corredores. Ele consegue ouvir um batimento familiar ficando mais alto e percebe qual é o plano: eles vão levá-lo de volta à Tony e ele vai pensar que Peter está _morto_.

_Essa não, Sr. Stark!_

Há o som de uma porta de metal se abrindo e então ele é arrastado para dentro e jogado ao chão.

"Peter! Garoto?! O que fizeram com ele, seus desgraçados?"

"Eu me arrependo em dizer que meus homens podem ter se entusiasmado um pouco demais, Stark." Trojak diz com um falso suspiro de arrependimento. "Disse para eles não acertarem a cabeça, mas o menino não estava cooperando e as coisas saíram um pouco de controle. Deveria agradecer que foi bem rápida - uma morte piedosa, de fato."

O batimento cardíaco de Tony dispara enquanto o homem fala, sua respiração ficando errática. "Não. _Não_. Peter, garoto, vamos, acorde, amigão."

"Não me ouviu?" Trojak pergunta, com uma certa quantidade de prazer. "O menino está morto -"

"NÃO!"

"- e se você não der os códigos de servidor quando voltarmos, vamos trazer mais alguém que você se importa. Que tal sua adorável CEO? Pepper Potts, não é?

"_Não!_ Peter! Prove que ele está errado, garoto, _acorde!_ É uma ordem!"

_Sr. Stark!_ Peter tenta chamar, mas seus lábios nem se mexem. Ele tenta ao máximo se mexer, fazer alguma coisa, mas como antes, nada acontece.

"Que tal o seguinte, Stark? Já que você permanece tão tolamente obtuso, por que não deixamos você checar por conta própria? Vá em frente, segure o menino morto por um tempo. Talvez vai refrescar sua memória."

Há o som de passos, então um _clink_ e de repente há mãos familiares segurando ele, passando pelas suas costas e amarrando os braços protetivamente ao redor dele. As mãos se movem para segurar sua cabeça, dedos trêmulos pressionando com força no ponto de pulso.

"Vamos Pete, vamos, acorde. _Acorde!_"

"Vou deixar com você, então. Grite se conseguir trazê-lo de volta, está bem?"

Passos saem da sala e há o barulho da porta de metal, mas Peter não está mais concentrado nos sequestradores. Está apenas concentrado no jeito que Tony está deitando seu corpo, o homem próximo de hiperventilar.

"Ok, ok, você consegue Tones. Faça como o Rhodey te mostrou. Vamos, Peter. Volte."

Peter sente o Sr. Stark fazer compressões de peito bem no seu coração. Ele continua falando com Peter o tempo todo, encorajando ele a _voltar_ e _acordar_, embora suas palavras são quebradas com intermitência por soluços. Suas súplicas viram exigências, sua voz ficando cada vez mais sem fôlego enquanto suas compressões ficam mais fracas.

Enquanto isso, Peter está em seu próprio inferno particular, ouvindo o homem que ele ama como um pai perder toda a compostura. Ouvindo ele implorar para que Peter não esteja morto, enquanto o adolescente permanece preso e incapaz de aliviar seus medos. A cada cerca de um minuto, Peter sente seu coração bater no seu próprio acorde, mas a batida única não é de longe o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Tony e ele perde a batida todas as vezes. Da mesma forma, as respirações prolongadas de Peter devem ser igualmente indetectáveis, ou talvez seja o fato de Tony estar claramente à beira de um ataque de pânico e não está as percebendo. De qualquer maneira, não há dúvidas de que Peter parece muito estar morto e está acabando com ele saber que seu mentor e figura paterna está sofrendo muito por causa disso.

Peter conta dez batimentos cardíacos antes de Tony finalmente parar. Um grito sem palavras que Peter nunca ouviu sai da boca de Tony. Ele coloca suas mãos no pescoço de Peter mais uma vez e assim como as outras vezes, perde o batimento. Cerca de dez segundos depois, há outro soluço e Peter sente a testa de Tony tocar seu peito, urros fracos de luto consumindo ele. Ele fica assim por cerca de um minuto antes de colocar Peter em seus braços, sua cabeça pendurada molemente e carregar ele por alguns metros para sentar contra a parede. Ele coloca o menino entre suas pernas, de forma que a cabeça de Peter está repousando no ponto em que seu pescoço encosta no ombro de Tony, seus lábios enterrados no colarinho do homem. Tony o segura assim, gentilmente balançando ele, soluços pequenos lentamente cedendo ao silêncio.

O silêncio de alguma forma deixa Peter ainda mais nervoso. Porque essa calma estranha e etérea saindo do homem é quase, bom, _assustadora_ depois das súplicas e pânico que vieram antes. É como se o Sr. Stark não estivesse mais lá ou como se tivesse sido substituído por um robô. Ele dormiu? Seja lá o que estiver acontecendo, Peter sabe que não gosta disso.

Mas se o silêncio era ruim, o que vem depois é pior.

Tony sussurra no seu ouvido: "Você só tá fingindo, né, Peter? Você acha que não consigo dizer, mas é sempre óbvio. Respiração toda estranha e não consegue ficar parado para salvar sua vida." Tony beija sua têmpora, uma risada quase maníaca saindo dos lábios. "Mas acho que a prática rendeu, né garoto? Porque está fazendo um baita de um bom trabalho em fingir agora. Você enganou todo mundo, até eu. Mas, hã, pode parar agora, ok?"

_Meu Deus, Sr. Stark. Me desculpe._

"Peter, vamos lá. A soneca acabou. Tá me assustando agora. Hora de acordar."

_Eu quero muito! Desculpe!_

Então, as mãos segurando ele o sacodem um pouco. "_Por favor_, Peter. Acorde."

Outra sacudida. "_Acorda, caramba!_"

Então, Tony enterra o rosto nos cachos de Peter, soluços saindo dele mais uma vez, lágrimas caindo pelo seu rosto. Ele parece mais destroçado do que Peter poderia imaginar até nos seus piores pesadelos. O fato de Peter ser a razão disso está partindo seu coração.

_Você se machucar ou, Deus não permita, morto por minha causa não é algo com que eu esteja disposto a viver._ Tony havia dito a ele no dia em que brigaram no seu quarto e lá só havia sido uma reiteração do que ele disse no acidente do navio. "E se você morresse, a culpa seria minha. Eu não preciso disso na minha consciência."

Não fazia um ano desde que estiveram na vida um do outro e Tony havia dito duas vezes que não conseguiria lidar com perder Peter. E agora aqui estão eles, todos os medos do seu mentor se tornando realidade e droga, Peter detesta que ele esteja causando tanto dor ao homem agora.

Finalmente, depois do que parecem horas, Tony ergue sua cabeça e encosta na parede, respirando lenta e profundamente, claramente tentando evitar um ataque de pânico. Então, ele sussurra: "Sabe do que eu me arrependo mais do que qualquer coisa nesse instante, Peter? Esse fato, em uma vida de vaciladas enormes e irrevogáveis? É o dia em que eu bati na sua porta, garoto."

Uma respiração engatada e Tony se debruça de novo, beijando o cabelo de Peter antes de continuar, a voz grossa e pulsante. Ele parece menos como se estivesse falando com Peter e mais como dando voz aos seus pensamentos atormentados.

"Sabe, todo mundo que eu me aproximo... cedo ou tarde, acabam em apuros. Hap, Pep, Rhodey - todos eles quase morreram sob meus cuidados, por minha causa. E agora, agora é -você-. A pessoa mais forte, gentil e corajosa que eu já conheci." Outro beijo na cabeça, uma respiração profunda nos seus cachos. "Meu Deus, eu te amo, Peter. Eu te amo _tanto e tanto_. Devia ter te dito isso antes. Devia ter te dito isso todo dia desde que pensei nisso por primeiro. Peter. _Peter_. Meu Deus, o que eu _fiz_?

_Eu estou aqui, Sr. Stark! Estou bem aqui-_

"Meu Deus, não, por favor. _Por favor_, ele não... isso é tudo culpa minha, _meu Deus_.

_Sr. Stark, por favor não diga isso. Não é verdade. NÃO É verdade. Se eu pudesse me mexer e te mostrar-_

Como se seu corpo pudesse ler seus pensamentos, ele sente seu batimento cardíaco sair do seu minuto de silêncio. A mente de Peter salta de alegria. Não é muito, ele sabe, mas é um começo, provavelmente adiantado do esquema, com o seu metabolismo aprimorado. Talvez ele consiga se mexer em breve e poderia alertar Tony-

Mas é claro que então, a porta de metal range, seguida de vários homens entrando.

"Espero que tenha se despedido, Stark." Trojak diz. "Agora é hora de você nos dar os códigos e de nós levarmos esse cadáver embora."

O aperto de Tony em Peter ficar mais forte quando ele rosna cruelmente: "Não se _atreva_ a tocar nele."

"Não é uma negociação." Trojak responde, então há mãos pegando em Peter, puxando ele para longe dos braços do seu mentor. Tony tenta lutar contra eles, mas Peter ouve o som do taser e alguns gritos de dor e o aperto do seu mentor nele se solta. Peter é arrastado pelo chão até o corredor, um fraco "Não, Peter!" é a última coisa que ele escuta antes da porta atrás dele se fechar.

Ele não sabe o quão longe eles o levam antes de ser arrastado até outra porta e largado no chão.

"Devemos algemar ele de novo?"

"Não, o chefe disse que levaria horas até ele mover um músculo. Deixa ele aí." E os dois pares de passos saem, fechando a porta atrás dele.

Ele permanece deitado por pelo menos mais uns dez ou vinte minutos, mas lentamente - muito lentamente- ele sente seu corpo voltar à ativa. Primeiro, é o seu batimento cardíaco, que aumenta rapidamente de duas batidas por minuto para uma a cada dez segundos. Sua respiração também começa a vir mais rápida e a dormência no seu corpo começa a sumir, começando pelos dedos e pálpebras e se espalhando pelo torso. Depois de um tempo, ele consegue abrir os olhos e olhar ao redor. Ele está de volta àquele quarto, sozinho. Cuidadosamente, ele se arrasta pelo chão até chegar à parede, encostando-se nela até levantar.

Agora que ele não está preocupado em estar preso no próprio corpo, ele descobre que sua cabeça ainda está doendo _muito_. Peter cuidadosamente toca o seu rosto, sangue seco caindo como cinzas. Um gemido baixo sai dele quando ele sacode a cabeça para limpar, esperando sua visão estabilizar antes de sair da parede.

Ele pega o instrumento mais pontudo de uma mesa de laboratório ao lado do carrinho médico que ele estava deitando antes, cambaleando pela entrada. Ele não tem um plano e está muito fraco ainda, mas não importa. Nada disso importa, porque Tony ainda está lá com aqueles otários da HYDRA e Peter não vai deixar que eles machuquem seu mentor mais do que já machucaram. Porque Peter sempre ajuda quando há alguém que precise ser salvo, _especialmente_ quando esse alguém é uma pessoa que ele ama.

Armado, se não totalmente pronto, ele arrebenta a porta, pronto pra lutar com quem fosse preciso para chegar até Tony. Imediatamente, ele percebe mãos pegarem seus ombros e ele ergue seu braço, pronto para perfurar o instrumento no lado da pessoa quando-

"Ei, Peter! Acalme-se!"

Peter pisca uma, duas vezes, para perceber o rosto do Capitão América na frente dele. "Steve?" Ele pergunta.

Steve sorri gentilmente. "Em carne e osso, garoto. Viemos resgatar você e Tony." Então, com um gesto para o rosto de Peter, acrescenta: "Está ferido em mais algum lugar?"

"Só na minha cabeça, na maior parte." Peter responde. "Mas escuta, tem algo a mais que você precisa-"

Então, o comunicador de Steve aciona e a super audição de Peter escuta a voz de Rhodey na orelha do Capitão, a voz grave. "Steve, Nat e eu pegamos o Tony. Ele está abalado, mas não muito ferido e aqueles malditos covardes todos engoliram pílulas antes de entrarmos no quarto. Mas Capitão, escute... Tony não vai parar de pirar em precisar achar o garoto e acordá-lo e... Meu Deus, detesto ter que dizer isso, mas acho que Peter pode estar _morto_."

Steve então olha fixamente para Peter, com olhos suspeitos. "Um minuto, Rhodes."

Ele desliga o comunicador, então olha para Peter diretamente. "Se você é o Peter, então o que é que eu nunca coloco na minha pizza?"

"Pimenta verde." Peter responde prontamente. "Por algum motivo, você come pimenta vermelha na pizza, mas nunca verde. Alguma coisa na cor te deixa desconfortável. Mas você come abacaxi nela, o que não faz sentido-"

"Rhodey, na escuta?"

"Estou aqui, Capitão."

"Tenho boas notícias. Peter não está morto. Tenho ele aqui comigo. Eu verifiquei e é mesmo ele.

Há um silêncio por alguns segundo quando Steve e Peter se encaram em expectativa, esperando uma resposta. Então, outros chiados e Peter consegue distintamente ouvir Tony gritando alguma coisa no fundo, seguido de Rhodey dizendo: "Capitão, preciso que você confirme. Disse que está com Peter e que ele na verdade está vivo, certo?"

"Afirmativo, Rhodes. Diga a Tony que o garoto está seguro. Vamos nos encontrar no recinto. Desligando."

Ele desliga o comunicador, então acena para Peter. "Vamos Pete, eu tenho a sensação de que Tony não vai querer-"

"Espere!" Peter grita, girando o corpo e correndo para o quarto, Steve observando com curiosidade. Ele encara várias mesas até achar uma seringa quase vazia. Ele quebra a agulha e coloca a amostra no bolso antes de voltar para saída. "OK, estou pronto."

Juntos, eles correm pelos corredores, Peter seguindo Steve de perto. Mas quanto mais eles correm, mais a visão de Peter fica turva, seus passos falhando. Sua cabeça lateja cada vez mais e outra vez, ele percebe que se esforçou mais do que pensou. "S-Steve." Ele sussurra, a voz alta o bastante para atrair a atenção do homem. O Capitão para abrruptamente e se vira, Peter quase correndo direto para seu peito antes de tombar para o lado.

"Eita, calma Pete-"

A última coisa que Peter vê são os olhos arregalados e preocupados de Steve antes de sucumbir à escuridão.

\--

_Bip. Bip. Bip_

Peter abre os olhos para o teto de uma sala médica de uma torre. A primeira coisa que ele percebe é o peso agora familiar de bandagens cobrindo sua cabeça. A segunda coisa é o Sr. Stark, sentado numa cadeira próxima a sua cama, olhos arregalados e vermelhos e encarando Peter como se ele fosse a melhor coisa já vista.

"Oi, ssnhô Star'." Ele diz sorrindo. Bom, ele espera estar sorrindo - ele ainda está muito tonto.

Seu riso, no entanto, some quando os olhos de Tony enchem de lágrimas e ele deita a cabeça na cama, o corpo tremendo violentamente com soluços silenciosos.

Cuidadosamente, Peter ergue uma mão e coloca gentilmente atrás da cabeça do Sr. Stark. "Ei, Sr. Stark. Tá tudo bem, eu tô bem, viu? Era só tipo, algum tipo de veneno ou algo assim. Só um truque, não era real, viu?"

Depois de um ou dois minutos, Tony ergue a cabeça levemente e dá um sorriso aguado para Peter. "É, garoto, eu sei. Só precisava ver esses seus olhinhos antes de me permitir acreditar."

Ele gentilmente tira a mão de Peter detrás da sua cabeça e segura fortemente com uma dele enquanto limpa as lágrimas com a outra. "Detesto perguntar isso pelo que parece ser a milionésima vez desde que a gente se conheceu Pete, mas como está sua cabeça? Você levou uns golpes bem feios. A Cho disse que você tem sorte de não ter vindo com coisa pior."

"Tá boa, eu acho." Peter responde. "Ainda me sinto tonto, mas não tá doendo como antes."

"Bom, bom. Ela achou que se curaria por conta própria." Tony diz com um alívio óbvio, um riso genuíno no rosto. "A propósito, você deu um baita susto no Capitão lá. Pensei que ele ia me entregar um garoto vivo e saudável e então ele aparece te carregando daquele maldito lugar como um saco de batatas no ombro. Já ouviu a choradeira do Capitão América. É bem chocante, no mínimo.

Peter tenta rir da piada horrível, mas só consegue forçar um sorriso fraco. "Há quanto tempo nós voltamos? Vocês descobriram o que fizeram comigo?"

"Cerca de uma hora e sim, conseguimos graças a você. Steve tirou a seringa do seu bolso no momento que aterrissamos e demos para o Bruce. O doutor nem teve que terminar de analisar antes de descobrir o que era. Você perdeu essa, na verdade, ele estava aqui se desculpando por todo lugar.

"Se desculpando? Por quê?"

"Porque a fórmula era criação dele - uma substância chamada Tetrodotoxina B. Aparentemente, ele a criou anos atrás quando estava tentando descobrir um jeito de conter o Hulk. Era pra ser um relaxante, para prevenir ele de se transformar. Acabou que não ajudou muito com o seu probleminha verde, mas a SHIELD viu um uso em potencial e armazenou. Steve até disse que foi o que Nick Fury usou há algum tempo para fingir a própria morte. Não sei quando a HYDRA pôs as mãos nisso, mas provavelmente foi na mesma época."

"Então é essencialmente o quê, uma neurotoxina extrema?"

"Na mosca, garoto. Diminuiu seu sistema para-"

"Um batimento cardíaco por minuto." Peter disse solenemente, interrompendo Tony, que olhou para ele com uma expressão curiosa.

"É, foi o que o Bruce especulou. Como sabe disso?"

"Porque eu estava consciente o tempo todo."

"Estava consciente?" Tony repetiu, parecendo abalado.

"É, não sei como, talvez meus poderes? Mas não me apagou. Era como se eu estivesse... preso. Não conseguia me mexer ou fazer ou dizer nada." Peter explica quietamente, mordendo o lábio ao lembrar de ter sido tão inútil.

"Poxa, garoto." Tony diz, sentando de volta e limpando a boca. "Que horrível. Desculpe por você ter passado por isso."

"Não foi de todo ruim, só estranho." Peter responde. "Mas, hã, desculpe também. Pelo que você passou, digo. Sabe... por pensar que eu tava morto e tals."

Tony respira profundamente, olhando para o teto por alguns instantes antes de olhar para Peter. "Ouça garoto, tem algo que eu tenho querido te contar, algo que eu já devia ter dito há algum tempo. Mas fui muito covarde e sabe que não sou muito bom em conversas emotivas e especialmente quando se trata de discutir -meus- sentimentos em particular-"

"Tá tudo bem, Sr. Stark, eu também te amo. E, também peço desculpas por não ter dito isso há muito tempo."

O queixo de Tony cai, sua expressão se transformando em um olhar de admiração de olhos arregalados quando ele observa a declaração de Pete. Ele olha de volta para o teto, erguendo as mãos e sacudindo sua cabeça com carinho antes de se levantar e se debruçar sobre a cama. Seus olhos estão brilhando quando ele coloca cuidadosamente o rosto de Peter entre suas mãos, beijando primeiro uma bochecha, depois a outra e por fim a sua testa. Finalmente, ele se debruça de forma que o nariz de Tony fique apenas a alguns centímetros do de Peter.

"Você já me disse isso um milhão de vezes, Pete. Não precisa se desculpar. Mas pelo que conta, desculpe também por não ter te dito isso antes. Porque eu te amo, garoto. Eu te amo. Tanto que meio que me assusta."

Ele se senta, limpando os olhos antes de apontar um dedo para Peter, fingindo estar sério. "E para registro de conversa, você está proibido de morrer até ter pelo menos 103 anos. Ordens do Homem de Ferro."

Peter ri. "Tá bom, Sr. Stark. Mas só se você concordar em não morrer até ser um velho. Ou melhor, _mais velho_.

"Ei, é melhor você ser legal comigo agora se quiser manter sua herança. Não pense que não vou te riscar do meu testamento tão facilmente quanto eu te pus lá, garoto."

Peter revira os olhos, então estende uma mão. "Nada de morrer até sermos super velhos e enrugados. Feito?"

Tony também revira os olhos dramaticamente, mas ele alcança a mão oferecida com um sorriso. "Feito." Ele diz, apertando a mão de Peter firmemente e sacudindo. Eles sentam no silêncio confortável por alguns minutos, ambos perdidos no pensamento.

"Ah, a propósito." Peter finalmente diz, sorrindo afetadamente. "Eu te enganei _legal_ em te fazer pensar que eu estava dormindo antes."

"Pirralho, você só acha isso porque eu te _deixei_ pensar isso."


	6. Não Fingimento

Havia feito semanas desde o incidente com a HYDRA, mas Tony ainda tinha dificuldade em deixar Peter fora de sua visão. O garoto é mais do que compreensivo, respondendo todas as mensagens de Tony, atendendo todas as ligações, vindo em algumas noites extras por semana e não reclamando quando Tony se conecta ao seu traje toda vez que seus sinais vitais fazem mais do que soluçar em patrulha.

O que Peter não sabe é que quando Tony não está se preocupando, ele tem estado ocupado tentando planejar uma pequena festa em honra ao garoto. Claro, o aniversário dele é só daqui a quatro meses, mas quando é que Tony precisou de um motivo para dar uma festa?

O problema é que se ele desse alguma dica disso, Peter diria a ele para não fazer isso, que ele não vale o esforço. O que é besteira, é claro, mas Tony sabe que não vai impedir o garoto de deixar claro que Tony está absolutamente _proibido_ de dar uma festa para ele.

Então, naturalmente, a coisa toda tem que ser uma surpresa.

Foi difícil achar um dia que fosse bom para todos. Nat, Clint e Steve desapareceram por semanas em uma

É óbvio que tem alguma coisa _estranha_ no momento que o garoto entra no carro. "Oi, Sr. Stark." Peter o cumprimenta, com pouco entusiasmo na sua voz.

"Oi, garoto." Tony diz, saindo da multidão e indo para o trânsito. "Como foi a aula?"

"Ah, boa." Peter responde, encarando a janela, apático. Eles chegam até a um sinal vermelho e Tony encara o garoto. Até onde ele consegue dizer, não há feridas por debaixo das roupas de Peter e seu rosto não está vermelho, então não esteve chorando.

A única coisa que parecia incomum eram as olheiras do garoto, o que imediatamente deixou Tony em alerta. Foi quando Peter soltou um bocejo absolutamente _enorme_ que Tony percebeu qual era o problema.

"Tudo bem aí, esquilo?" Tony pergunta o mais casualmente possível, o carro lentamente se aproximando da torre. "A termorregulação não está te dando problemas, está? Eu posso pedir para a dra. Cho fazer alguns testes nesse fim de semana se-"

"Não, não, está melhor agora." Peter diz cansado, antes de soltar um suspiro profundo. "Desculpe, Sr. Stark. É que eu não consegui dormir muito na noite passada e acho que tô começando a sentir."

"Com _não consegui dormir muito_ você quer dizer 'completei pelo menos um ciclo completo REM' ou 'minha cama tem estado fria por 36 horas'?"

"Mais, tipo, a última opção?"

"_Pete_. Tá falando sério? Por que você não dormiu na noite passada?" Tony pergunta, então estreita os olhos. "Não esteve passando do toque de recolher de novo, esteve? Porque se sim..."

"Não, é claro que não! Estava em casa às onze, como sempre. Mas tinha uma prova importante de química hoje e eu, hã, meio que esqueci até chegar em cada? Então fiquei acordado e estudei e só, tipo, fiquei sem tempo pra dormir."

Bom, não é tão ruim, Tony supõe. Mas também não é bom e ele solta um suspiro baixo. "Garoto, conhece a regra: a escola vem antes do Homem-Aranha. Não pode sair em patrulha se não terminou os estudos."

"Eu _sei_ disso, Sr. Stark! E normalmente eu estou sempre indo bem, eu só esqueci, eu juro. É só uma vez, então -por favor- não conte pra May". Peter implora antes de usar sua arma secreta: dar a Tony olhos de cachorrinho ridiculamente encantadores, injustos, ridículos e idiotas.

Tony volta a olhar para a estrada antes de ser totalmente engolido por eles.

Não obstante, olhos de cachorrinho em um dia normal não fariam com que Tony abandonasse isso sem ter um pouco mais de discussão. Mas hoje deveria ser um dia de fazer Peter se sentir especial, não castigá-lo.

Eles chegam até a garagem subterrânea da torre quando Tony finalmente diz: "Tá bom, garoto, não vou contar à May. Mas se acontecer de novo, não vou ter escolha, entendeu?"

"Tá, é, claro, sem problema!" Peter responde com um riso, saindo do carro. "Obrigado, Sr. Stark."

"Sem problema, garoto." Tony diz, saindo do carro antes de se encostar no teto dele. "Agora que estamos aqui, na verdade tem uma coisa que preciso te contar. Tenho uma pequena surpresa pra você hoje à noite." Peter se vira para olhar para ele, os olhos arregalados. Tony começa a andar pela garagem, acenando para o garoto segui-lo. "Primeiro, eu preciso pegar uma coisa. Vá pro seu quarto e espere por mim lá, certo? E não faça paradas, ou terá que responder para a Sexta."

"Hã, tá bem." Peter diz, de alguma forma conseguindo parecer confuso, curioso e animado ao mesmo tempo. "Claro, Sr. Stark. Direto pro quarto, sem passar por ele, sem pegar duzentos dólares. Entendi."

Tony revira os olhos quando eles entram no elevador. "Temos que trabalhar nas suas habilidades de sarcasmo, garoto."

"Diz o cara vestindo uma camiseta super brega." Peter responde, apontando para ela.

"Isso _você_ me deu de Natal." Tony diz, apontando de volta. "Só vai pro seu quarto antes que eu decida tirar a surpresa, certo?"

Peter ri quando a porta do elevador abre, desaparecendo com um aceno, enquanto Tony sobe mais um andar chegando no topo, seguindo para seu quarto e da Pepper. Para o que ele planejou, Peter ia precisar de algo um pouco mais formal do que a camiseta cinza que está usando. Leva cerca de quinze minutos remexendo no seu closet gigante antes de selecionar um blazer bege simples e pequeno que não usa há anos antes de correr de volta para o elevador.

Quando ele chega perto da porta do quarto de Peter, ele pergunta: "Sexta, o garoto está onde eu mandei?"

"Sim, chefe, mas deve saber..."

Tony abre a porta sem bater, sabendo que vai irritar o garoto. "Ok, garoto, tenho uma coisa..."

Onde Tony tinha esperado encontrar Peter esperando impacientemente na sua mesa para descobrir qual era a surpresa, ao invés disso, ele encontra o pequeno aranha esparramado pela cama. Ele está de bruços, membros moles e roncando profundamente no travesseiro que está no topo do seu rosto.

"...pra você vestir." Tony termina chateado, andando mais em frente e colocando o blazer na cadeira na mesa do garoto. "Sexta, quanto tempo ele está assim?"

"Desde que ele chegou há cerca de vinte minutos, chefe." Sexta responde quietamente.

"Não estava brincando quando disse que estava cansado, né garoto?" Tony diz com um riso, cuidadosamente sentando na beira da cama quando Peter solta outro ronco leve. Ele se debruça, gentilmente erguendo o travesseiro do rosto do adolescente e colocando sobre a cabeceira. O rosto do garoto se amassa com o movimento, a cabeça se virando para Tony quando um dos seus braços se estica e cai sobre outro do homem, um pouco de baba saindo da boca. Tony dá uma risada quieta com isso. "Desculpe garoto, eu traço a linha pra limpar sua baba."

Ele se move para se levantar, prestes a acordar o garoto gentilmente, quando ele sente um aperto e vê que a mão do garoto está segurando seu bicep. Ele gentilmente pega o pulso para colocar para baixo de novo quando-"

"Sério, Peter?" Tony sussurra, olhando para onde a mão do garoto havia literalmente se prendido ao blazer estampado de Tony. "Só_ pode_ estar brincando."

Tony mede suas opções. Por um lado, todos estão lá embaixo esperando os dois chegarem. Por outro lado, o garoto claramente precisa de descanso se ele está ao ponto de _segurar_ em coisas durante o sono. Coisas como _Tony_. (E certo, claro, se Tony secretamente acha isso muito fofo pra caramba, bom, que processem ele. Ele pode ser o Homem de Ferro, mas quando encara a fofura de Peter Parker, ele é um mero mortal como o resto do universo.)

Nunca foi nem uma competição, Tony percebe com um suspiro. Não mesmo.

"Sexta." Tony pede quietamente. "Diga a todos na sala de conferências no quinquagésimo andar que vamos nos atrasar. Se alguém reclamar, diga que eles receberão um futuro material de chantagem na forma de uma foto de bebê aranha dormindo muito humilhante em breve."

"Certamente, chefe." Sexta responde em voz baixa.

Muito cuidadosamente, Tony se deixa próximo ao adolescente dormindo, notando como mesmo no sono, Peter ainda é muito educado, se esgueirando para o lado como se estivesse dando espaço antes de amarrar uma perna nos joelhos de Tony e se agarrando como um bebê preguiça. Tony move seu braço livre por debaixo do pescoço do garoto, a mão de Peter ainda presa ao outro. O garoto sonolentamente entoca sua cabeça na dobra da axila de Tony e Tony percebe com um pouco de nojo que a baba está migrando rapidamente para sua camiseta. "As coisas que eu faço por você, garoto." Tony sussurra com afeto, beijando sua testa quando o garoto solta outro ronco. "Eu te amo, Peter."

Provavelmente nunca deixará de surpreender Tony, o quão fácil é dizer para o garoto que ele o ama, agora. Inunda ele ainda mais o quão fortemente ele o sente. Ele se pergunta se isso vai parar de surpreendê-lo, o quão fácil é amar Peter Parker.

Tony está prestes a relaxar quando Sexta pergunta gentilmente: "Chefe, a Srta. Potts está perguntando se ela deve colocar o bolo no freezer de volta?"

Tony sorri, pensando no bolo personalizado que ele pediu para a festa. _PARABÉNS PELO SEU ESTÁGIO, PETER!_ escrito em vermelho, com pequenas aranhas pretas decorativas sobre o glacé branco.

Porque claro, Tony Stark _pode_ dar uma festa sem motivo nenhum. Mas o garoto esteve querendo tornar o estágio oficial há meses. Então se tranquiliza a consciência do garoto dar uma festa sobre isso, tudo melhor. Tony até imprimiu e moldurou um certificado oficial, um que Peter pudesse mostrar para seus amigos e especialmente aquele otário do Flash.

"Diga a Pep que eles podem deixar de lado, por enquanto." Ele quietamente responde com um bocejo antes de sorrir levemente quando Peter murmura alguma coisa no sono. Ele consegue se sentir relaxado, o calor compartilhado do seus corpos deixando seus olhos pesados. "Melhor tirar uma foto e mandar para eles também. Só pra acalmá-los."

"Farei isso, chefe." Friday responde.

Não havia passado trinta segundos, Sexta responde suavemente: "Chefe, a Sra. Parker respondeu à mensagem com foto. Ela escreveu _emoji de coração vermelho emoji de coração rosa brilhante emoji de rosto com olhos de coração._"

Então: "O Sr. Barton respondeu à mensagem com foto. Ele escreveu _É isso aí, a adoção agora é oficial. Tony é um pai integral para um garotão. Nunca pensei que veria esse dia._"

Então: "O Sr. Wilson, o Sr. Rhodes, o Sr. Rogers e a Srta. Potts 'curtiram' a resposta do Sr. Barton."

Entao: "A Srta. Romanoff respondeu à mensagem de texto. Ela escreveu _Own, é uma mancha de baba na sua camiseta, Stark? Sexta, peça uns babadores de bebê aranha para o Tony._" Sexta pausa. "Chefe, gostaria que eu faça um pedido de babad-"

Tony abre os olhos, olhando para o teto. "Um enfático não, Sexta. Mas manda o emoji de dedo do meio de volta. Eu vou ler quaisquer respostas não idiotas depois".

"Certamente, chefe."

Tony dá um segundo beijo nos cachos do garoto antes de fechar os olhos de novo. Ele pode até protestar de deboche, mas não se importa que a equipe esteja implicando, não mesmo. Porque Peter está aqui com ele, seguro, quente e finalmente, Tony nota com aprovação antes de relaxar, descansando _de verdade_.

Por uma vez, tudo está certo no seu mundo.


End file.
